


My Dennor Week 2020

by marielatte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dennor Week 2020, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte
Summary: A collection of short stories for my 2020 dennor week, enjoy!
Relationships: Denmark/Female Norway (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Female Denmark/Female Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't really post anything lately so I'm sorry for my bad writing and English. But enjoy my works for this year's Dennor week anyway!

**Dennor Week 2020 Day 1: Domestic**

It is a lazy Sunday morning, the house seems so quiet perhaps because no one had woke up yet. But maybe that’s not really true because a certain Norwegian is doing stuffs in the house’s mini library. He has a duster in his hand, trying to clean some dusty parts of the library. Not like no one ever use that room, it’s just no one really touch some parts of that library. The Norwegian man seems to enjoy the silent and the cleaning, until he hears another male calling for his name like he had gone for years.

“Nor! Oh here you are I thought you leave me.” Said the other man, a Dane, dramatically.

“You’re so noisy, Dan.” The Norwegian sighs. He thought he can have a silent morning after unsuccessfully trying to sleep again.

“Good morning anyway and what are you doing there?” The Dane ignores his insult, instead now he is walking inside the library.

“Well, what do you think am I doing?” Norway frowns while he moves the duster to touch the Dane’s cheek.

“I thought you’re going to do something weird with that duster.” Denmark chuckles. He moves the duster away from his cheek then he hugs the other man. The Norwegian who just received a hug does not seems to mind with the hug itself.

“Maybe you should help, rather than hugging me like this.” Said Norway, but he doesn’t even try to get away from his hug. He stays still, enjoying it.  
“Nope. You’re enjoying it.” Denmark smirks. He keeps hugging his lovely Norwegian even tighter.

“Fine then. I’m just going to ignore this cleaning duty and let you hug me until I can’t breathe.” Norway is giving up to get the Danish man away. He does not mind to have a hug after all.

“Oh Nor! Probably we should move, it’s too dusty here.” Denmark smiles widely. Instead of taking Norway normally, he decided to pick him up. Norway tries to get himself down but this Dane is stubborn enough not to let him go.

And that’s the story how the library ended up not getting cleaned but having a pair of a Danish man and a Norwegian man end up having a lovely morning cuddle.


	2. Day 2

**Dennor Week 2020 Day 2: First Kiss**

Some people said first kiss is something sweet that can made you fly away or something, but they never mentioned that first kiss can be something really awkward too. Sadly for the Norwegian man, he had experienced the later one. It wasn’t that kind of sweet first kiss he gets but instead something really awkward. At least he didn’t mind about that, after all his first kiss was with someone he really loves even until this day. He will never forget about his kiss.

He still remembers the moment before he got his first kiss. He remembered he was out in the wild, stargazing with his favorite Danish man. They were on the way somewhere and stopped by to camp until the next morning. Both men seemingly to enjoy the silent and the stars without even wanting to say a word. They are probably tired right now after all.

But then those two men decided to turn their head and facing each other at the same time and their position is so close with each other. They did it, the Dane and the Norwegian accidentally touched each other, with their lips. For a moment they did not realized what just happened, but they finally did. Their face turns red, especially for the Norwegian man.

“We’re too close.” Said the Norwegian while trying to move away, but the Dane holds his hand instead so he cannot go anywhere. The situation feels getting awkward.

“No, I guess that’s fine.” The Dane says flatly. He doesn’t mind with that but he doesn’t have anything else to say, except that he wants to kept the Norwegian close.

“Well then bror, shouldn’t we sleep?” Norway tries to not remember what just happened and say something else instead.

“Maybe?” Denmark rises his eyebrow. “But it’s cold?” He smirks.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear what you said and I’m going to pretend you don’t imply something else,” Norway tries to look away to another direction and not looking at the Dane. “Good night. He says before he closes his eyes.

“Well then, too bad.” Denmark smiles then closing his eyes as well.

Well, at last those two lovely man ended up dating each other hundred of years later.


	3. Day 3

**Dennor Week 2020 Day 3: Comfort**

_When I am with you there’s no place I’d rather be_

Rainy day is the time when you want to stay inside and keep yourself warm, probably by having your lover close to you. That’s exactly what the Norwegian woman doing while it’s raining outside. Her hand is holding her Danish lover who is sleeping on her lap while she stares at the window, admiring how beautiful the scenery outside while it rains. It calms her yet she still can feel herself feeling heavy.

Now the Dane had woken up, she opens her eyes before staring at the Norwegian who let her sleep on her lap. Denmark then reaching Norway’s face and caressing her cheek gently. “Nor, what’s up?” She mumbles, she is still sleepy after all.

“Nothing…” Norway answers while she shakes her head.

“You look sad.” Denmark looking at her in confusion. The Norwegian now shakes her head slowly.

“No, I’m not. You might be dreaming.” Norway sighs. Her hand now moving to the Dane’s hair and caressing it gently.

“Maybe, unless you want to tell me.” Denmark smiles sheepishly at her lover. She knows that there’s something she is thinking about.

“There’s nothing, really.” The Norwegian woman still denies that.

“Nor…” But the Dane still insist, and Norway can’t say no to her now.

“Fine… I was just thinking about the past, that’s all.” Norway finally admits. There’s nothing her lover needs to worry about, she is just feeling melancholic right now.

“The past without me?” The Danish woman teases and Norway is now looking away. Bingo.

“Well, I was just thinking what if I never go back again to you. What if I never get my independence or something…” Norway sighs.

“You don’t have to think about that, Nor. You’re here today and that’s what matter to me. You had done a great job after all, and now you’re mine.” Denmark smiles. She gets up from her position and hugs the other woman tightly.

“Dan…” Norway is surprised by the sudden hug. But she always enjoys her hug so it doesn’t really matter for her. “… don’t leave me.” She mumbles softly but still making sure that the other woman can hear her.

“I won’t. Ever again, I promise you.” Denmark smiles and pulls her lover to a loving long kiss.

“Thank you…” Norway whispers once again in between their kiss. Denmark smiles widely then pushing her Norwegian lover to the couch. They ended up having a warm comfortable time inside their house while the rain is still pouring hard outside.


	4. Day 4

**Dennor Week 2020 Day 4: Sweets**

Norway is not a man who likes something sweet to eat or drink. He preferred to eat something that is not too sweet. But there's something he likes when it comes to sweets, he only likes to eat sweets if Denmark is the one who makes it. The Dane himself seems to be good at making sweets, also he kind of likes using sweets to bribe the Norwegian to do something, though most of the time it clearly fails because the Norwegian is not a big fan of sweets.

The Danish man today decided to make some more sweets. He loves sweets of course, but this morning’s accident made him having to make some more mandatory sweets for bribing an angry Norwegian. So, just this morning the Danish man accidentally make the so not a morning person Norwegian wake up early despite that today is weekend. The Norwegian does seem like he needs more sleep after all so the Dane must apology for what he did.

Denmark use all his time in the morning to make some sweets for himself to keep and for his angry but lovely Norwegian. He sings softly in the kitchen so Norway wouldn’t wake up from his extra morning sleep. After spending some time in the kitchen, finally he made some coffee truffles for the angry Norwegian. He then bringing those truffles to the living room, and finding out that the Norwegian had woke up from his sleep.

“Nor Nor I have something for you!” Denmark says happily. Norway, who still looks sleepy finds Denmark a little bit annoying, so he looks away. He knows what Denmark is doing right now.

“Nor, you like them don’t ya?” Denmark still insists to give Norway all those truffles.

“Well Dan, you know I don’t really like those things…” Norway frowns, and Denmark give him a really big smile.

“No, Nor. You always like it. And I am sorry for waking you up this morning.” Denmark grins.

“Fine, I like it only because you made it. Apology accepted, anyway.” Norway sighs but he smiles though his smile is barely visible. Except that Denmark now that he is smiling.

“Aww Nor I love you!” Denmark chuckles. Then he takes one truffle and feeds it to his lovely Norway. Norway happily eats it, he might hates sweets but as long as Denmark handmake it for him he will never say no to sweets.


	5. Day 5

**Dennor Week 2020 Day 5: Fairytale**

Once upon a time there is a poor little girl named Sigrid living in the big city of Copenhagen. It was a cold snowing New Year’s Eve when the little girl walks around the city to sell some matches, she has to do that to continue living for the next day. She wants to go home so bad, it’s so cold and she walks barefoot through the city because she can’t barely afford a proper clothing for that cold winter night. But she can’t go home yet, as long as she still has those matches on her hand she could never possibly go home.

After a while of walking around the city trying to sell the matches to any passerby with no luck, Sigrid decides to have a little rest. She is tired and feeling cold, but she can’t give up before she can sell all the matches. While she sits down, she sees another girl who looks older than her passing by. She gets up and walks closer to the other girl. Probably that girl in need for some matches.

“Miss, do you need some matches?” Sigrid asks to the older girl. The girl blinks in confusion at first until she realizes what just happen. She gives a smile to Sigrid.

“Well, my mom just gave me some money I guess I’ll have some!” The older girl says. She doesn’t need any of those matches but looking at Sigrid’s poor condition made her decide she want some of it. Sigrid nods and hand the older girl some of the matches she needs before the other girl hand Sigrid some money.

“What’s your name anyway, my name is Mette.” Said the older girl, named Mette. Mette smiles warmly at Sigrid.

“Sigrid.” Sigrid says her name. She is always shy around new people, especially because Mette’s smile is so warm that it melts her a little.

“Are you okay, Sigrid? You look cold.” Mette looking at the younger girl. Sigrid nods her head, saying that she is okay.

“I think I have some spare clothes at home and warm food. My mother would be happy if I help you a little, you want to come?” Mette says enthusiastically. She feels bad for the younger girl, but she doesn’t have much to offer for her.

“W-well, I… I’m fine, Mette. You don’t have to do that.” Sigrid refuses. They just met and she feels bad if she says yes though she is in need to have something warm right now.

“No, no. It’s really fine. What is a joy more than helping a sister?” Mette smiles. She then grabs Sigrid’s hand. Her hand feels cold, yet she keeps holding it.

“It’s… Okay then, I’ll come.” Sigrid nods. She lets Mette to guide her going to her house. They both walk happily, and Sigrid doesn’t feel cold anymore.

Mette just saves the life of the poor little match girl who were supposed to die in that cold New Year’s Eve.


	6. Day 6

**Dennor Week 2020 Day 6: The Sea**

The Norwegian's purplish eyes are now staring at the sea. It's been a while he hadn't see the sea, his paperworks and another governing stuff had held him back to go somewhere near the sea. But luckily for him that his Danish boyfriend decided that he had enough of his own paperworks and he wants to see the sea. Denmark is that impulsive sometimes, but considering the Norwegian likes the sea as well, he doesn't mind at all to follow his impulsive wish to see the sea. Norway must say that he is glad that somebody finally dragging him to have some fresh and a little bit salty air coming from the wind blowing from the sea.

Norway still staring at the sea until he feels the Dane’s hand is gently tapping at his shoulder. He turns his head to face the other male and frowns.

“What is it, Dan?” Norway asks while the Dane only give him a huge grin for a while.

“You seem to enjoy it,” Denmark says. “Despite the last time we talk about sea, you seem to hate it so much.” The Dane is actually happy that Norway enjoys the sea again.

“Well, last time you ask my opinion about the sea it’s after I just went home after being forcefully deployed to one of my ship for NATO. Of course, I hate that.” Norway shrugs. He then goes back and stare at the sea again.

“Well, at least they canceled the plan to send Ice there. Also. you volunteered to replace his place.” Denmark smiles at the Norwegian.

“Well that’s true. None of us should go though, they are really a jerk.” Norway sighs. He doesn’t really want to remember that after all.

“Then, we should go sailing for fun again? Like the old days?” Denmark looking at Norway before he pats the Norwegian’s head gently.

“Stop that, but sure. I wouldn’t mind that, ask Island to come too.” Norway tries to avoid Denmark’s hand but he agrees on what the Dane asks him.

“This summer then?” Denmark grins at him.

“Sure…” Norway nods. He misses to be at the sea despite what happened to him in the past.

“I’ll arrange that. You go ask Ice, but don’t ever dare to invite that creepy Swedish man.” Denmark nods enthusiastically. The Norwegian man shrugs.

“Of course, who would want to have a Danish man and a Swedish man trying to kill each other on a ship?” Norway sighs, Denmark laughs hearing his remarks.

“That’s a deal then!” Denmark says happily before he hugs the Norwegian.

“Yeah… And why are you bringing me here?” Norway doesn’t go away from his hug, instead he enjoys that.

“Dunno, let’s have something to eat then?” Denmark giggles then he let go of the hug.

“You pay.” Norway nods. Then the two man decides to go and have something to fill their tummies.


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer than the others and it's special for Norway's birthday~!

**Dennor Week 2020 Day 7: Medieval**

There is no experience more painful than having yourself looking at your wounded lover. That’s what Denmark had to gone through. He hates looking at Norway with those burned skin on her body, but that’s the bitter truth he needs to face. Gladly the Norwegian is an immortal personification, she would never die by just getting burned. But Denmark still can’t imagine how much pain she needs to get through, it must be so painful to get burned alive like that. He saves her just in time before the fire burns everything, which is also can be counted as a miracle at least.

The Norwegian woman seemingly still deep in her slumber after the trial. Denmark had taken care of her while she sleeps, and her burned skin is slowly healing itself again though it still looks bad. Denmark thinks it’s a miracle, but he is aware that none of them can die. Though Denmark sure Norway had never move herself for weeks, now he sees her moving her eyes. The Dane gasped in surprise and Norway slowly opening her eyes again.

“Nor? Are you okay?” The Danish man asks. He is still afraid to touch her burned skin so he just looking at her from her side. He had been sitting beside her these whole times.

“Where am I?” The Norwegian woman whispers softly. Her whole body feels hurt and she can’t remember how she made her body hurts.

“At my place, Nor. Don’t you remember what happened?” Denmark asks. He hopes that she will never remember all the painful things that happen though he might need to explain why her body is so severely burnt.

“Where is Island?” Norway seems to worry more about her brother than her own condition. She tries to get up from the bed, but her body refuses to move.

“He is fine, Nor. Don’t worry about him, I put Island in a safer place now.” Denmark smiles. He wants to touch his beloved Norwegian woman so much, except that he knows it’s going to hurt her.

“Thank God… What happened to me…?” Norway asks, now she is looking at the Dane. “It hurts.” She mumbles.

“Well, they burn you for… You know, witchcraft. You should not go that far to safe Is, you could always tell me about that.” The Danish man sighs. He doesn’t want to see Norway get hurts but he won’t let them hurt Iceland as well.

“I know that, I mean what happen after that? Am I dead?” Norway seems to have so many questions in her head.

“Well, technically yes. But you managed to stay alive at last. Your body is healing slowly, but I’m not suggesting you to see it yourself. I regularly change your bandage as well.” Denmark explains everything to her, she deserves to know it anyway.

“Thank God, and thank you,” Norway mumbles. She closes her eyes again after that. “It all hurts, I can’t feel my body except pain…” She sighs.

“No need to thank me. I failed to save you, I wish I could save you before it’s too late, before they burned you down.” He shakes his head. He does not deserve any kind of gratitude from her. He fails so badly to protect her at all cost.

“It’s okay, I am careless after all,” She tries to smile at him. She did take a careless action simply to not let her beloved little brother to be executed for a ridiculous reason. “And I am indeed a witch, I can use magic and I think I deserve that.” She sighs.

“No, Nor. You don’t deserve anything like that,” He shakes his head. “Really… You don’t have to be severely burnt like that.” He sighs.

“Well, you hadn’t done any weird things, aren’t ya?” Norway moves her full attention to him, she stares at his eyes.

“About that… I did… I’m sorry. But I swear it’s an accident, they hurt you after all!” Denmark mutters. Sometimes he just cannot control himself and going overboard with it.

“Dan, you shouldn’t done that. Please don’t punish people just because you think it fits them.” Norway can’t do anything about it anyway, she just hoped that he hadn’t kill anyone.

“Yes, ma’am. But they don’t deserve to walk away just like that.” He is still in denial about it.

“No. Please just… don’t. Okay?” Norway sighs.

“I won’t do it again. Because next time I’m going to protect you so no one would hurt you and I won’t do any revenge to anyone.” He smiles at her. She gives him a nod after that.

“Good then.” Her hand is now moving a little so she can touch his hand. He noticed that and he decided to hold her hand gently, making sure that she won’t get hurt by that.

“I love you.” Norway whispers. She closes her eyes again now, she still need some more rest until her body fully recovered after all.

“I love you more, Norge. I swear I will never let anyone hurt you like that again. I’d rather die than seeing you getting hurt again.” Denmark smiles gently at him. He kept holding her hand despite now she is already back to her deep slumber again. He stares at the beautiful woman yet burnt in front of him. He swore to himself that he will never let anyone hurt her ever again.


End file.
